Wizard on the Sea of Time
by selenepotter
Summary: This fic is related to my Dudley Dursley and Dies the Fire crossover fic. This one is a crossover with S. M. Sterling's trilogy that begins with Island on the Sea of Time. I will reveal what happened to Harry and Luella
1. Prolog: the end of the Dark Lord

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Island on the Sea of Time is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Author's note: Slytherin Rising is a series of fan fics about four Slytherin girls. They are two years older than Harry. The first fic takes place two years before PS. The other fics each correspond to a Harry potter novel. Thus far, the series is only up to PofA. If you want to read the complete series it can be found here: 

http/ only character who is relevant to this story is Luella Martin. She is the Second Heir of Slytherin who is prophesied to redeem the Slytherin name from the damage done by the first heir, Voldie. Luella was muggle born after several generations of squibs and had no knowledge of the magical world until she go her Hogwarts letter. At the time of this story, she is married and has been out of school for two years. 

How could this happen? Where are they? Harry Potter asked himself as they flew higher. The final battle against Voldemort had been going badly. They had caught up with him a couple of miles in the air above an island off the North American coast. Standing on his magic carpet he was single handedly holding off over two dozen Hogwarts students, Auror trainees and Aurors. To everyone's surprise, the Auror Trainee, Deana Tyler had pulled out a revolver and managed to get a couple of shots into the Dark Lord before he cast an unknown spell that turned the nearest person to him (an Auror named Hestia Jones) into a squib, made Deana's gun stop working and conjured a glowing dome that was miles in diameter with Voldemort's carpet at it's peak. After this, He had started losing. The end came when Harry Potter and Luella Flint had simultaneously cast the killing curse at him. The Dark Lord had disintegrated. Unfortunately, while casting the killing curse, she had fallen off of her husband's broom. Harry's seeker instincts had led him to dive after her and they had both fallen into the gigantic energy dome just before it vanished. When the dome vanished, Harry and Luella found themselves alone in the sky.

"Looks like they've all gone home" said Luella.

"Right. You aparate first, and I'll go home after you're safely off my broom" said Harry.

Luella vanished with a "pop!" and Harry did the same soon afterward.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching for survivors

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Island on the Sea of Time is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

Harry reappeared at what was supposed to be his home at Godric's Hollow. Instead, he found himself in the midst of a lush forest. There was no house in sight and even the trees were unfamiliar.

Next, he tried apparating to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters in London. Instead, he found himself in the midst of a scene out of an episode of Xena. He was in the middle of some sort of village. There were people all around wearing animal skins and clutching spears and swords. When they saw him appear out of thin air, one of the barbarians gave a shout and they all started gibbering in an unfamiliar language to each other as they strode towards him menacingly with their weapons in hand.

Harry quickly got out of there and tried apparating to Surrey in the hopes of finding the Dursleys. He found himself in yet another forest.

Finally, Harry tried apparating to just out side of Hogwort's. He appeared in forest, as usual.

(I wonder if I am getting more lost with each jump?) thought Harry.

Suddenly, there was a "Popping!" sound and Luella appeared next to him. Without warning, she leaped into his arms.

"Oh Harry! I was afraid that I had lost you and was all alone in the world!" sobbed Luella.

"Calm down. Calm down. Where do you try to go?" asked Harry.

"First I tried to go to my flat in London, then I tried to go to my parent's house in Surrey, then I tried to go to the Ministry and then, here. Everywhere I went, all I saw were trees! I was afraid that I was all alone in the world!" sobbed Luella.

"Well, I don't think that it would be a good idea to apparate again," said Harry "until we figure out where we are. Until then, let's make a camp here and look around."

After transfiguring a few rocks and sticks into a crude tent, blankets, and other camping gear, they built a fire. Harry managed to stun a couple of rabbits which he then clubbed and Luella made into a stew.

After dinner, as they discussed the possibilities as to what had happened Luella happened to glance upwards.

"Harry! The stars! Look!" exclaimed Luella as she pointed at the sky.

"What about them?" asked Harry.

"The constellations are all wrong. We're not on Earth!" replied Luella.

"Then, where are we?" asked Harry.

"Well, we must be in the same galaxy and near our own solar system or I wouldn't be able to recognize any on the constellations," said Luella.

"What about those humans I saw?" Harry pointed out.

"Maybe it's a parallel world like on Star Trek?" guessed Luella. "Remember how they would go to a planet that was just like Earth except history had taken a slightly different course? This would create Nazi world or Roman world. Perhaps that is what has happened here?"

The next day their explorations of the area led them to discover a very familiar looking lake. There could be no mistaking it. They were at Hogworts. This gave more credence to Luella's parallel world theory. 

Authors note: at this point, I could make this a romantic fic about Harry and Luella's courtship  
or  
I could skip forward to the adventure.  
What do you readers want?  
Review and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3: Late!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Island on the Sea of Time is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

After a month of trying to figure out a way home Harry Potter and Luella Flint had come to one inescapable conclusion. Wherever they were, they were here to stay. They had just agreed to face this fact when Luella suddenly changed tracks.

"Harry, I'm late," said Luella matter-of-factly.

"Late for what?" asked Harry.

"I'm Late!" affirmed Luella more forcefully.

"I don't understand" puzzled Harry.

"I'm preggers, knocked up, in the family way, have a bun in the oven!" replied Luella with growing impatience. 

"But you can't be pregnant!" exclaimed Harry. "I haven't even touched you!"

"Yes, you're been a perfect gentleman" affirmed Luella. "But I'm married, remember? I estimate that I am about two months along."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they contemplated their situation. Finally, Harry reached a decision.

"I'll be you baby's father . . ."

"Excuse me?" said Luella incredulously.

"I'll marry you and take responsibility for your child. . . . raise it as my own."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend. And If we ever see Ginny or Marcus again, I'm sure they will understand."

"Still . . . It feels a little strange to be getting married to someone I've never even dated" mused Luella.

"We may never grow to love each other. . . but I'm willing to work at it if you are" offered Harry.

Luella leaned forward.

"You may now kiss the bride," she recited.

Harry gave her a kiss that hinted of good things to come.

When she was born, she was named Marcia after her father.  
The next year, the twins, Albus and Rubeus were born.  
The following year brought the triplets, Rhianne, Deanna and Marlene. By then, they thought six kids were enough and Luella used a sterilizing charm on herself.  
Luella insisted on changing her last name to tyln-n-rys as well as giving that name to her daughters. The boys, however, were given the Potter name.

At first, they avoided all contact with muggles. But after Marcia started speaking in English, they realized that if their children didn't learn the local language, they would have no one to talk to but each other. After that, they began befriending their local neighbors and found them a lot friendlier than the barbarians that lived in the southeast part of Britain.

Harry and Luella built themselves a house on what would have been the site of the Hogwort's castle on their own world. With magic, they were able to come close to giving their family a 20th century standard of living. But there were many muggle things like electricity and plumbing that they didn't understand well enough to duplicate.

They had done some looking and determined that as far as they could tell, they were the only witch and wizard in the whole world. This was not counting their children who had inherited both their parent's ability with parseltongue. The whole family was tri-lingual, as they could all speak the local language, Fiernan, as well as English and Parselspeach. But there did not appear to be even one magical creature in existence. The Forbidden Forrest held not centaurs or giants or even giant spiders. There were no house elves or unicorns or even krumple horned snorkacks. Magically, then were alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Travelers tales

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling  
Island on the Sea of Time is owned by SM Stirling  
Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

"speech"

(thoughts)

As Marcia's 11th birthday approached, Harry and Luella began worrying about the magical education of their children. Without Hogwort's, they would have to teach their children themselves. Wands were a problem though. Without dragons, unicorns and phoenixes, how would they provide wand cores? Then Luella came up with the idea that since they were the only magical creatures in the world, their hair could be used for wand cores. Harry made wands from a variety of woods with either his or Luella's hair at its' core so that their children would have a variety from which to choose.  
The curriculum was another problem. Without magical creatures and plants to provide potion ingredients, potion making would be a lost art. And herbalogy would be just a series of gardening techniques. History of Magic was also an irrelevant subject. Luella was still trying to reinvent Astronomy for this new world they were on. Thus far, she had been unable to figure out which of the stars was their old sun. Care of Magical Creatures was another useless subject, though Harry was making great progress in domesticating owls and snakes. And with out Dark Creatures, Defense against the Dark Arts would be a greatly reduced subject. They decided to emphasize dueling in Defense class since any Dark Art their children would have to defend themselves against would be wielded by their siblings. They also made a decision, not to teach the unforgivables to their children. Charms and Transfiguration, however, would be pretty much, what they were taught at Hogwort's. Divination would little alteration too. Though neither of them was a seer, they didn't know if their children might turn out to be. After some debate, Harry and Luella decided that Marcia's first year curriculum would consist of:

Charms  
Transfiguration  
Divination  
Occlumancy  
Astronomy

One evening, when Harry, Luella and their family were having dinner at their closest neighbors house, a traveling storyteller came to visit. The neighbors had no collective family name. They consisted of Talorga, her adult son Aniel, her adult daughter Eripa, and her grandchildren: Drusta, Nechton, Galanana, Garthnac, Giroma, and Cailtran. Apparently, around here, people didn't believe in marriage. Men lived with their mothers and women took whatever lover caught their fancy. Harry had already rebuffed advances from both Talorga and Eripa. All of their neighbors thought that Harry and Luella's relationship was a bit odd. Everyone was dressed in the local style which consisted of a cloth (for women) or leather (for men) mini-skirt and a cloak when it was cold. Luella had some trouble getting used to going around topless, but her children, who had never known anything different thought of it as perfectly normal.

The wandering storyteller had a fantastic story to tell about the Eagle people who are able to fly all over the world and their recent war with "the Wauka", an evil giant who is able to crush entire villages with a single step. The Eagle People had triumphed and slain the Wauka and were now calling together a meeting of all the Queens of Women at their 'tucker Aerie in the West. According to the tale, The Eagle People had nests all over the world and their nest on Alba (the Fiernan name for Britain) was located at the Great Wisdom. Harry was unsure if the Great Wisdom was Glastonbury or Stonehenge or even if either of those two places had counterparts on this parallel world.

After they went home and discuss this story, Harry decided to check it out. They had checked out local legends before and had always been disappointed but Harry thought it was worth a try. Taking his firebolt and invisibility cloak, he apparated to a point about a mile from where Stonehenge was supposed to be. (if it even exists)

Harry found himself in the midst of a cornfield. This was extremely remarkable because since he had been to this world, he had not seen a single ear of corn. He had thought that maze did not exist on this world. As he made his way through the cornfield as quietly as he could under the concealment of his invisibility cloak, he heard the unmistakable sounds of a couple making love. Harry snuck closer. As they were catching their breath afterwards, the man said, in English:

"Ciniacha, I love you! Why don't you come back to Nantucket with me and be my wife?"

(English!) thought Harry. (They're speaking English!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Wisdom

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Island on the Sea of Time is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

"speech"

(thoughts)

parselspeech

Harry followed the couple into the village under the cover of his invisibility cloak. They went to a particular hut where the man kissed the woman goodnight. And he proceeded through the village and out past Stonehenge. It was much more elaborate that the stone circle on Harry's world. In addition to the large stone that made it recognizable to Harry, there was a smaller circle of stones out side the inner circle. Beyond them were a series of wooden poles of various heights with multiple streamers running down from their tops with the ends staked down at various angles. They appeared to be some sort of astronomical measuring device and a group of middle-aged to elderly women were sighting along one of them to look at a star.

The man Harry was following walked past the observatory without stopping and walked about a mile until he came to a structure that appeared to be some kind of fort. Harry had suspected that the clothes the man was wearing were a military uniform. Neither the Fiernan people that Harry and Luella lived amongst nor the proto-Celtic "Sun people" that lived in the southeastern part of England, were in the habit of wearing trousers and tunic of this particular cut. To Harry's eyes, it appeared to be a military uniform from the 20th century. The man walked up to a gate wear a guard, armed with what was unmistakably a rifle, called for him to halt and give the password. The man complied and gave the password, "Pepsi", and the guard opened the gate and let him into the fort. Harry was amazed that the entire exchange took place in English, spoken with a North American Accent!

Still hiding underneath his invisibility cloak, Harry mounted his broom and pushed off. He did want to lose this enigma he was following. As he flew over the gate, he saw that there was a wooden eagle statue standing on a globe with an anchor through it mounted over the gate and it didn't look like a German eagle, either. The buildings inside the fort didn't look like anything he had seen on this planet thus far. They look more like a 20th century Earth design. It was like coming home. His quarry open the door of an unlit building and when he did so light streamed out the doorway and around the building as the door created a slight breeze that rippled the blackout curtains that Harry now realized were over all of the windows. Harry instantly knew that this was not the soft glow of candle light coming from the building but the harsh glare of electric lights. He landed next to a window to listen in. They were conversing in English.

"John! You're back! Did she say yes?"

"She said she'd consider it, Ray," said the man Harry had followed.

"We'll she'd better make up her mind quick. We're shipping out, day after tomorrow," said Ray.

"I know she loved me. I can't understand why she's so cautious," said John.

"Fiernan woman, not like to be tied down to one person like you Eagle people do," said a female voice. "We like . . . how you say? Play the field?"

When he had thoroughly investigated the American outpost, he apparated back home to tell his wife the good news.

"Honey! I've found an outpost of Yanks from our world!" exploded Harry.

"What?" exclaimed Luella.

"It seems that the Eagle people of legend are, in fact, Americans from the island of Nantucket" began Harry. "They were transported to this planet about ten years ago just like us. They've got a fort near Stonehenge with electricity and running water and every thing! Even better, they're hosting a conference of world leaders so we could walk the streets without arousing suspicion!"

"I can't wait to show the kids some of the muggle conveniences that we've been unable to make!" gushed Luella.

After getting ready, Harry made a rope into a portkey and had the kids all grab on to it.

"One . . . two . . . three!"

It was first time the kids had ever used a portkey before. Some of them thought it was fun, others hated it.

They found themselves in the middle of a crowded street. People gasped when they appeared. Thinking quickly, Luella made a quick bow and said:

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Harry, and then the kids followed suit.

Taking in their surroundings, Luella was relieved that they did not look out of place. Everywhere they looked were Albans dressed similar to them. Luella had been afraid that they would appear somewhere where topless women were not the norm. There were also lots of people dress like the Sun people who lived in the Southeastern part of Alba. There were also people dressed in 20th century style clothes. Looking around the island, they found a place where some sort of meeting was taking place on the steps of a building. It appeared that they practiced some sort of direct democracy here. From what she could gather, the island was preparing for state visits from the Pharaoh of Egypt, the King of Babylon, the king of Greece and a few other kingdoms. It was a conference to settle the aftermath of a recent world war. The war was over because someone named: "Walker" was dead. Whoever this Walker was, he appeared to have been king of Greece.

The family wandered away from the meeting, still in progress and explored the town. When their twin sons, Albus and Rubeus began whining about being hungry, Harry and Luella started looking for a resterant. It wasn't long before they came upon "Captain Jack's Seafood shop" and they stepped in for a bite. Harry went to the counter, pulled out some galleon coins and asked:

"Excuse me but would you except these as payment?"

"I'm sorry sir, we don't except foreign coins, you'll have to take them to the bank next door to get them exchanged" said the Hostess.

Daddy! I'm hungry! hissed Albus

You're going to have to wait hissed Harry. Daddy has to get some money.

"Our children are very hungry," pleaded Luella. "Do you think that you could give them a little fish & chips while my husband goes to get our money exchanged?"

"Well . . . . As long as you stay here to eat It.," said the Hostess.

Harry went to the bank, stood and line and finally emptied his moneybag onto the counter. He hadn't been expecting to need a lot of money when he went up against Voldemort twelve years ago and he didn't know what kind of exchange rate he would get.

"Could I get these exchanged for local currency?"

"Hmmm . . . Let's see . . . . I don't think I've seen these particular kinds of coins before . . ." said the Teller. "I'll have to ask the bank manager."

She walked into an office with glass walls taking one each of Harry's coins with her. Harry felt comforted to see her in an ordinary 20th century Earth muggle dress and that the manger was wearing a business suit. They conversed for a while and she pointed at him. Then he picked up the phone and made a call. Harry was starting to get suspicious and surreptitiously pulled his wand out and pointed it at the Bank manager.

(Legilimens!) Thought Harry.

(I can't believe that one of Walker's spies just walked into my bank! Hurry up! Hurry up!)

Harry got up to leave when, all of a sudden, an alarm went off and an armed guard stepped in front of the doors, blocking anyone from leaving!


	6. Chapter 6: Captured!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Island on the Sea of Time is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

"speech"

(thoughts)

parselspeech

Master should I bite him? asked Sssaska

No. Be cool. I can apparate away at any time replied Harry to his left bracelet as he cast disillusionment charm on his wand and sheathed it. "Is there a problem officer?"

"Drop the bag and put your hands up!" yelled the guard as he drew his gun and pointed it at Harry.

Harry complied and said: "Okay, okay. As I said, I don't want any trouble.

"Good work Joe. You've nabbed one of Walker's spies," said the bank manager.

"I assure you I am no such thing. I don't even know who Walker is," explained Harry.

"Ayup. Tell it to the cops when they get here" said the bank Manager. "'til then, why don't you have a seat over there?"

It was about five minutes before the police arrived. They handcuffed him and took him outside to the paddy wagon. It was not what Harry had been expecting. Before him was a cage on a horse-drawn wagon like he had seen in westerns or "Planet of the Apes" movies. Harry looked towards the restaurant and shook his head, No, in the hopes that his wife would take the hint and not try to rescue him. A glare on the window prevented him from seeing into the restaurant to see if Luella and the kids were there.

As he rode through the town, he realized that his first impression of the island had been incorrect. Much of what he saw looked more like the 19th century than the 20th. Harry realized that the people who he had seen at the outdoor town meeting dressed in 20th century clothes were the exception, not the rule. Apparently, 20th century street wear was considered formal attire here. Most people wore bib overalls as work clothes. This, of course was not counting the people in Fiernan or Sun People or Indian attire. The police station, like most of the buildings, looked as if it were built in the 18th or 19th century, renovated to 20th century standards, then re-renovated to 19th century technology. Still, the interrogation room, complete with two-way mirror, looked like most of the ones he had seen on police shows on the telly as a kid.

"Okay, let's start over," said Officer Aedan McLeod. "Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"How long have you been here?"

"About half a day."

"How did you get here?"

"You brought me in a wagon."

"No! No! What ship did you come on?"

"I didn't come on a ship."

"Then how did you get here? You certainly didn't walk!"

"I told you. I apparated!"

"You most certainly did not evaporate here! Now tell me how you got here!"

"Perhaps I should give it a try," said the other police officer.

Aedan McLeod's appearance and name made it obvious to Harry that he was one of the Sun People of Southeastern Britain. But his accent was almost absent. He had apparently been amongst these yanks for a long time. Officer Martha Adam's appearance was quite different. Her accent and manor was pure American. Although her name had English origins, her raven-black hair and brown eyes showed the influence of her Italian and Greek ancestors. She made quite a contrast to the blonde hair and blue eyes of McLeod. The two of them were trying to play good cop-bad cop with Harry and he wasn't falling for it. Harry had decided that the best policy would to be to be entirely forthcoming about who and what he was. There was no longer any Ministry of Magic to cover up the existence of wizard-kind. Harry was free to reveal all. Unfortunately, they didn't believe the truth.

"There's no point in denying that you are one of Walker's men" she began. "We have records of any limeys on the island. The only way you could be here in this time period, is if you left the island with him, eleven years ago. Still, it's strange that we haven't heard mention of you before. . . What has he had you working on all these years?"

"What do you mean by "this time period?"" asked Harry.

"You know . . . the Event that swept us back in time," replied Adams.

". . .Wait a minute . . . Are you saying that we're on Earth!" asked Harry.

"Of course we are. Where did you think we are?" said Adams.

"On a parallel world, like on Star Trek" said Harry.

Both the cops broke into chuckles.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" said McLeod. "And how do you think we got here?"

"An evil wizard cast a spell over this island," said Harry. "I was flying over the island on my broom and fell into the effects of the spell. So now, I'm here."

Adams decided to change tacts. She held out one of Harry's galleons.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Gringott's Wizarding bank" said Harry.

"Well the inscription is in English. Who's picture is this?"

"The Queen!"

"Which queen? Queen Alice Hong, perhaps?"

"No! Elizabeth!" shouted Harry.

Adams took another look at the gold coin. She had seen enough Canadian money to recognize that face, now that it had been pointed out to her.

"Son-of-a-bitch! He's right!" said Adams as she showed the coin to McLeod.

Just then, the door burst from its hinges as it was blasted open. Luella entered, covered from head to toe with snakes. She wasn't wearing anything else, but she was covered from head to as if she were wearing a wet suit. They were coiled around her arms and legs, the formed spirals on her breasts, they were wrapped around her neck and waist, and they were in her hair. She was exuding such a strong glamour in waves of frightfulness that Harry felt that it was almost like facing a dementor! She pointed her wand at the police as she shouted:

"Get your hands off of my husband!"


	7. Chapter 7: talk

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Island on the Sea of Time is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

"speech"

(thoughts)

parselspeech

Just then, the door burst from its' hinges as it was blasted open. Luella entered, covered from head to toe with snakes. She wasn't wearing anything else, but she was covered from head to toe as if she were wearing a wet suit. They were coiled around her arms and legs, the formed spirals on her breasts, they were wrapped around her neck and waist, and they were in her hair. She was exuding such a strong glamour in waves of frightfulness that Harry felt that it was almost like facing a dementor! She pointed her wand at the police as she shouted:

"Get your hands off of my husband!"

Quick as a flash, McLeod drew his gun and pointed it at her. . .

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry as he drew his own wand and the pistol was wrenched out of McLeod's hand to fly through the air and into Harry's hand.

Are you all right? asked Luella.

I'm fine. Where are the kids? said Harry.

As soon as I heard the alarm, I portkeyed with them to Talorga's house. said his wife.

"Put the gun down!" yelled officer Adams, who was now pointing her own revolver at Harry. "You're in a station full of cops! There's no way you can escape! Put down the gun and nobody needs to get hurt!"

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry and Luella as twin stunners incapacitated the two police officers. . .

. . . Officers Adams and McLeod awoke to find themselves sitting in chairs at the interrogation table. Opposite them, sat Harry, with his wand in front of him. The snakes around his wrists were no longer pretending to be Bracelets. Luella sat on the right edge of the table, also pointing her wand at them. The snakes that covered he body were gently writhing. Her glamour was turned on to beautiful peaceful mode. The two pistols sat on the table in front of their owners. McLeod seized his, pointed it at Harry and pulled the trigger! Click! Click! Click!

"That won't work without these," said Harry opening his left hand to reveal the bullets he had removed from both guns.

"You see, we really do have you at our mercy" began Harry. "My wife stunned everyone in the station before she broke in here. That's why no one has come to back you up. If we intended you harm, there is nothing you can do to stop us. . . But we don't mean you any harm. All I tried to do is get my money exchanged for local currency. You had no reason to arrest me. I don't know anything about anybody named Walker or Queen Alice Hong or why you're been at war with them. For the past ten years, we've been minding our own business and raising a family. And now that we've discovered your little outpost of civilization, we'd like to visit it and even show it to our children. Think about it. . . . You've seen what we can do. Wouldn't you rather greet us as friends than face us as enemies?"

After thinking for a minute, Adams slowly nodded.

"Ayup. When you put it that way, I guess we do own you an apology," said Adams. "Now, if you'll just wake up the rest of the station, I'll get you in touch with someone from the government who can welcome you properly."

Harry left the bullets on the table as Adams led them out to awaken the rest of the cops in the station. McLeod stayed behind and made a point of reloading his gun before he left the room.

After they had roused Luella's victims, Adams called Arnstein's office.

"Hello, Sarah? It's too bad you boss is off the island. I've come across a couple of foreign dignitaries that claim to know what the event was!"


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Jay

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Island on the Sea of Time is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

"speech"

(thoughts)

parselspeech

Luella had been using glamoury to make it appear that she was covered in snakes. When, in fact, she only had a couple of snakes and was still wearing her skirt. In preparation for a more friendly meeting with government officials, she shifted her glamoury to make it appear that she was wearing formal dress robes of the sort that witches had worn in her own time.

This time, Harry was not being treated as a prisoner as he and his wife were escorted by the two policemen to a fairly large 18th century house. On the corner of the building was historical marker indicating that it had been built in 1793. After walking up the steps, Officer Adams led them through the door to a foyer that had been turned into a reception area.

"Afternoon Sarah" said Adams.

"Martha, Aedan" she greeted them. "Mr. Jay is waiting for you. Go on in."

Officer Adams led them into to the first door on the left with Officer McLeod bringing up the rear. They entered an old parlor that had been converted into an office. Mr. John Jay was a slightly plump man in his early forties. He reminded Harry of Peter Pettigrew in his appearance, with his mousy brown hair and beady little brown eyes.

"Come in! Come in!" Mr. Jay greeted them. "What can I do for you officers? Sarah tells me you may have some clue as to what the event was?"

"At first we thought these were a couple of spies, straight from Walkeropolis" began Officer Adams. "We had captured him and were interrogating him. But the stories he had to tell were to wild to be true. Then she showed up and incapacitated the entire police station and they both disarmed and subdued us."

"Why did you bring such dangerous criminals to me?" said Mr. Jay. Why aren't they in jail? Why didn't they kill you?"

"Believe me, if they meant us harm, we would already be dead now" said Adams. "They had us totally at their mercy! In the process, they demonstrated some abilities that you would have to see to believe. I brought them to you because it's possible that their version of the Event may be true. Mr. Potter, Why don't you give us a little demonstration?"

Pop!

Harry apparated behind Mr. Jay and tapped him on the shoulder while Luella used her glamoury to make herself invisible. When Mr. Jay turned to look at who had touched him, Harry apparated back to where he had started.

"I think that if we are going to discuss this like civilized human beings, we need to take our seats," said Harry as he conjured a quartet of chairs for them to sit in. He then flicked his wand and a small barrel of butterbeer appeared floating in the air. Harry conjured five flagons, filled them, and floated them over to each person. Luella had, by now, shifted her glamoury so that she was the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen. "After this demonstration, if I told you I am a wizard and my wife is a witch, would you believe me?"

"I believe that you're a very good stage magician," said Mr. Jay suspiciously.

"Well, let's just say, for the sake of argument that I am what I say I am," replied Harry. "Twelve years ago, my wife and I were fighting an evil Wizard high in the air above this island. He cast an unknown spell that created a huge dome of lights. Luella fell into it and when I tried to rescue her, we found ourselves on what we had thought was another planet. We tried to go home to Britain but everywhere we went we found wilderness and people who had barely entered the Iron Age. So we gave up. We've been quietly living our lives in a backwater part of Britain, raising our family and keeping to ourselves . . . until we heard the legend of the Eagle people."

"Okay, assuming, for the sake of argument, that you're telling the truth, why haven't I heard of anyone with powers like you before?" Said Jay

"Wizards were a very small minority in society," said Harry. "Most governments kept knowledge of people like us a secret. But often we had our own governmental branches. For example, Britain had a Ministry of Magic and I believe that you own government had a division called the Y-files that was in charge of suppressing knowledge of wizardkind."

"If that's the case, why are you revealing any of this to me?" asked Jay.

"I never agreed with our government's stance on secrecy. You see, I was . . . we both were, raised in non-magical households" said Harry.

"Well, I'm still going to need some better proof than a few parlor tricks," said Jay. "This is delicious, by the way. So what is you want from us?"

"We want to be able to visit occasionally so that our children will be able to cope with the non-magical world," said Harry. "Perhaps even get a summer house here so they we can spend the summers here. Also, we don't have much money, so we'll have to figure out a way to use our talents to make some."

"Maybe we should pose as stage magicians," suggested Luella. "That way, if we or the kids accidentally slip up and do magic in front of the muggles, we can excuse it as practice for our show. And don't for get, we still need to pay the bill at Captain Jack's."

so how are we going to get them to believe us hissed Harry

Maybe if we gave them a world tour said Luella. "This map on the wall . . . are the red flags all the places that you have bases?"

"Yes" said Jay

"Well hang on to your hat. Because you are about to get a tour of them" said Harry. "Portus!"


	9. Chapter 9: World Travel

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Island on the Sea of Time is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

"speech"

(thoughts)

parselspeech

After turning a paperweight into a portkey, the five of them portkeyed to a location Harry had seen flagged on the map in Southern England. They appeared at Westhaven, a Fiernan town that boasted the largest Nantucketer military base in the world. The base was named Pentagon Base. As soon as they appeared, McLeod threw up! For him, apparition had not been a pleasant experience.

Although there were a few of the old-style Fiernan huts, most of the buildings in Westhaven were 19th century style wood frame buildings. It appeared that the Fiernan of Westhaven had greatly assimilated the culture of Nantucket.

"This is one of the places you had flagged on the map in you office" said Harry. "Take a look around. Once you have assured yourself that we are, in fact, here, I'll take you back to your office."

When it came time for them to leave, Officer McLeod insisted on staying. He knew that he'd rather take the time to catch a ship back than to experience the portkey again.

They portkeyed between Mr. Jay's office and places on the map several times. This gave Harry and Luella a chance to visit Irondale, a Nantucket-run Fiernan Steel mill town in northern the future site of Sophroshire. On Mauritius, an island in the Indian Ocean that had been colonized in the Indian Ocean, Harry got to pet a live Dodo. And the Nantucket base outside of Babylon was swelteringly hot.

Don't give me that "It's a dry heat" crap hissed Luella

Finally, that had overcome all of Mr. Jay's objections and convinced him that Harry and Luella were what they said they were.

"Well now, Mr. and Mrs. Potter" began Mr. Jay

"Tal-y-Rhys" corrected Luella.

"What?"

"Tal-y-Rhys. My full title in Lady Luella Tal-y-Rhys. It's a matrilineal title and since I'm the only Tal-y-Rhys Witch in this time period, I use that name instead of my husband's."

"Yes, the Fiernan are matrilineal too" Said Mr. Jay. "So, we're used to that sort of thing here. As I was saying, your talents could prove quite useful to us. Would you be interested in a few courier missions for our government? They would have to be top secret, of course. You know, scratch my back and I'll scratch yours?"

And so the government of Nantucket secretly subsidized a mortgage that allowed to Harry and Luella to buy an early 20th century house that had electricity and running water retrofitted to it. Harry and Luella apparated around the world carrying messages back in forth that allowed the co-ordination of a summit of World Leaders to hammer out a peace treaty.

**Author's Note: **_I was disappointed that the book: "On the Oceans of Eternity" didn't say much about the summit at the end of it. So next chapter, I will finally tackle that. _


	10. Chapter 10: Arrival of the Kings

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Island on the Sea of Time is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

"speech"

(thoughts)

parselspeech

Over the Next couple of months, Harry carried messages back and forth and retrieved the Foreign Secretary, Ian Arnstein from Achaea. Luella brought the children over and settled into their new home. Harry was not kept so busy that he had no time for his family and he and his wife greatly enjoyed exposing their children to muggle technology and culture.

Finally, the day came when the foreign Heads of State would be arriving. With Harry's help and the use of short wave radio, they had co-coordinated things so that all of the Kings would be arriving within a day of each other.

Nantucket's ally, King Kashtiliash of Babylon and his Nantucketer wife, Kathryn Hollard were the first. When they disembarked, the President, Jared Cofflin was waiting at the dock with full military honors. While the police kept back the crowd, including Harry and his family, Marines and Coast guard were lined up at attention for the twin monarchs to review. The minute they stepped off the gangplank, a band started playing _Pomp and Circumstance_, in lieu of the non-existent Akadian National Anthem. Many had wanted to use: _We are the champions_, instead, but more rational heads had prevailed in the state department. The King and Queen Came forth, followed by their entourage', which included the Queen's bother and his new wife, Raupasha, who was also middle eastern royalty. Also present were the Heads of Nantucket's Military, had brought the King to the Island.

King Kashtiliash, Queen Kathryn Hollard and President Jared Cofflin were all present to greet the next ship, which carried the Tartessian and Achaean Kings. As previously negotiated, the first to disembark with his entourage' was King Odikweos of Great Achaea. But Harry thought of him as Odysseus of the Greek Empire, formerly Walker's Empire. Mr. Jay had wanted to give him _the Imperial March_ from Star Wars as and Anthem. but instead, they used the _Olympic fanfare_.

Nest, from the same ship, came Odikweos' good friend and close ally: King Isketerol of Tartessos. His empire included the future territories of Portugal, Spain and Morocco. For his substitute national anthem, they used the French one, not _the International_, as Jay had suggested.

Each King, of course, had his own entourage'. Harry and Luella, from their places in the crowd, had surreptitiously drawn their wands and were using legilimency on the Kings and their entourage's to make certain that things were safe. It came as no surprise that they could not understand thoughts in a language that they did not understand. They could, however, sense intensions and see mental pictures. The Heads of State were officially greeting each other warmly as Harry was scanning the Achaean aka Greek delegation when he spotted something suspicious. He apparated to the President's side too late to stop one of Odikweos' slave girls from plunging a knife in President Cofflin's lower back! Blood spurted everywhere, as she had obviously hit a major artery! She did a flip and roll and began running erratically, dodging a weaving. Harry cast several stunners at her, which missed and hit members of the crowd instead! He knew that if he didn't stop her, he would lose her in the crowd. He apparated to the edge of the crowd, directly in front of her and cast a special, cone shaped stunning spell that he had developed. She tried to dodge it, but couldn't and she collapsed at his feet. Harry cast a levitation charm on the assassin's body and walked her back to the throng of dignitaries. Luella had apparated into the midst of them and was attempting to examine the fallen President but was being hampered in her efforts by a doctor.

"Get away from him you quack!" said Dr. Smith.

"Luella what's going on here? How is he?" asked Harry.

"I think the knife may have punctured a kidney and the renal artery," said Luella. "I could really use a healing potion right now!"

"What about that Tal-y-Rhys charm that you use to heal cuts?" asked Harry?

"I've never tried that on something this big or this deep," replied Luella.

"If you will get out of my way, I've got to operate on the man right here and now, and even then, his chances of survival are slim!" screamed Dr. Smith.

Luella, duck hissed Harry as he stunned the doctor. Do what you can!

Luella Thrust her wand all the way into the wound as deep as it would go and cast the healing charm to heal the wound as she withdrew it. Harry quickly mad a portkey and transported himself, Luella and the assassin to the police station.


	11. Chapter 11:What would have happened

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Island on the Sea of Time is owned by SM Stirling

Slytherin Rising was created by J.L. Matthews

"speech"

(thoughts)

parselspeech

Due to lack of interest, I have decided to abandon this fic.

Here is what would have happened if I had finished chapter ten:

I would have done a sequel fic about Harry and Luella's children.

Marcia Tal-y-Rhys took up the Fienan lifestyle at the age of 15 and moved in with their neighbor, Talorga. This caused a big rift between her and Harry that still hasn't healed. She has had many, many children.

Marlene Tal-y-Rhys married a chieftain of the Sun People and thus far has one son.

Rhianne Tal-y-Rhys has become an apprentice of the Grandmothers at the Great Wisdom. She will eventually combine magic and their teaching and write a book that will allow the Fiernan religion to be theologically sound enough to compete with Christianity as an equal.

Rubeus Potter has become a Ranger, working out of the Hudson valley. He is engaged to an (american0 Indian girl.

Albus Potter uses his magical abilities to entertain people on Nantucket. He is engaged to his assistant, a Nantucketer.

The fic would start with the double wedding of Rubeus and Albus.

Deanna Tal-y-Rhys is about to join the Nantucket Marines. The rest of the fic would be Deanna's adventures in Babylon as the only Witch in her platoon. They are helping the Babylonians put down as insurgency by the Cult of Hecate.

I had an idea for a third fic that would take place when Harry is Dumbledore's age. After the first generation, the only way to be a parcelmouth is to be both a direct patrilineal descendant of Harry and a direct Matrilineal descendant of Luella. Finally this has happened. A brother and sister who are descended from Harry through Albus and from Luella through Marcia are having an incestuous marriage and have set them selves up as a Dark Lord and Dark Lady. Harry finds him self in Dumbledore's shoes leading the light wizards against this great grand children.


End file.
